


... So This Is What It Feels Like

by PplAintReal



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance, Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Irresistible Agron, M/M, Romance, Sassy Nasir, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:04:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4418663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PplAintReal/pseuds/PplAintReal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagron's love story from high school to adulthood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Angel Of Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agron sees Nasir for the first time. Rhaskos meets Chadara. Spartacus and Mira break up. Crixus is going to marry Naevia. Gannicus and Saxa hook up. Nasir and Chadara are best friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Nasir and Chadara are Freshmen 9th grade, Agron, Spartacus, Crixus and Gannicus are Seniors 12th grade, Mira, Donar and Rhaskos are Juniors 11th grade, Duro, Naevia, Saxa and Lugo are Sophomores 10th grade.
> 
> "When i first saw you, i already knew  
> There was something, inside of you  
> Something i thought that i would never find  
> Angel of mine"
> 
> \- Angel of Mine by Monica

Chadara couldn't believe that the day was finally here, the day where she would become a high school student; Nasir on the other hand was so nervous that he was shaking during the whole car ride to their new school in the backseat. When Chadara's mom pulled up to the school, all that she could think is there it is  _Rebel High_ in all its glory; Chadara kissed her mom on the cheek and told her that she would see her later; Nasir said the same then they got out and started walking inside as Ms. Carter said have a good day and drove off. On their way inside while Chadara was going on about how she couldn't wait to get her a "older man"; Nasir started reminiscing about the early days of the Nasir  & Chadara show.

**Flashback**

_Nasir and his parents came to America when he was eight years old from Syria and settled in Florida because his dad got a job offer from this big corporation that paid a lot more than the job he had in Syria. It was during the summer when they moved and Nasir's parents thought that this was a good thing because it would give Nasir a chance to make a few friends before school started so he wouldn't have to be a outcast. The street that they settled on is where he first met Chadara because she lived on the same street on the opposite side just a couple houses down from Nasir's house. While the movers were moving their stuff into the house, Nasir stood outside and dribbled his basketball when this girl with blonde shoulder length hair, small silver hoops in her ears, bright pink shorts, a sleeveless white tank top and pink chucks came over and said "Hi" Nasir said "Hi" back then the girl said "I'm Chadara, i live over there" and pointed this yellow and white house across the street._

_Nasir: I'm Nasir_

_Chadara: So, you're new around here?_

_Nasir: Yeah_

_Chadara: Good_

_Nasir: Good?_

_Chadara: Yeah because i get to be your first friend around here_

_Nasir: Uh, ok?_

_Chadara: You wanna go to the park down the street?_

_Nasir: Yeah! Just let me go ask my parents first._

_**As they were walking to the park, Nasir dribbled his ball** _

_Chadara: You have really pretty hair_

_Nasir's hair wasn't past his shoulder's as it is now but it was dark brown and shiny. Nasir blushed a little and reached a hand up to his head and smoothed his hair down_

_Nasir: Thanks._

_**At the park** _

_Nasir shot some hoops while Chadara looked on and talked to him about some things that she found to be interesting when this fat kid about their age but a little taller tried to take Nasir's ball. Nasir put up a good fight but the boy was bigger and stronger; when he got Nasir on the ground, Chadara came up from behind the boy and kicked him between his thighs to get him off of Nasir._

_Ever since then they've been inseparable._

_They were the same age and went to the same elementary and middle school. Their parents became good friends because they were so close, even though it was just Chadara and her mom; she never knew her dad. He left her mom when she got pregnant with her, they were only seventeen and still in high school so Nasir's dad became like a father figure to Chadara since she was around so much. They bonded over the fact that they didn't have siblings and ended up becoming more like brother and sister than best friends._

_Except for that one time when they were twelve and shared that kiss that didn't feel right and Nasir realized that he didn't like girls._

_He told Chadara afterwards that he didn't think that he liked girls and she got really excited because she was going to have a "BGF" or in other words a best gay friend even though he wouldn't be the typical gay; he was into sports, good at sports wasn't all about how he looked and besides his long hair there was nothing that could be considered "gay" about him except for his interest in boys._

Once they entered  _Rebel High_ they looked around with their mouths agape and couldn't believe it the school was huge and there was a lot of people walking around that suddenly made them realize how short they were; Nasir was about 5'8 while Chadara was just a little bit taller than him compared to the other kids they felt like dwarfs. Nasir's nerves slowly dissipated as he realized that he could meet his first boyfriend here. Here they were both fourteen and freshmen; starting this new journey.

**As they walked through the school looking at their schedules trying to see what room their homeroom was and where their lockers were**

Chadara: Can you believe we made it?

Nasir: Dar it's just high school. You know comes after middle school which we just graduated from

Chadara elbowed him in the rib hard

Nasir: Ow!

Chadara: Quit trying to act like you're not excited to be a high schooler

Nasir: Ok. So i'm a little excited

Chadara: There you go! Do you know what this means?

Nasir rolls his eyes, Chadara elbows him again.

Nasir: Ouch! Same spot. That's gonna bruise

Chadara: I saw you roll your eyes. Anyways, it means high school parties, high school boys and some independence

Nasir: Yeah i know what you mean

**They reached their lockers which are on the top floor because they're freshmen. They are a couple lockers apart from each other because Chadara's last name is Carter and Nasir's is Hakim. They put their bookbags in them and take out notebooks and pens/pencils and head to homeroom which is also on the top floor of the four-story building**

They have homeroom together. As they walk arm in arm Chadara turns to Nasir

Chadara: How do i look?

Nasir gives Chadara a once over and she's wearing pink doc martens, a pink dress/shirt thingie with pink shorts underneath. As you can see pink is Chadara's favorite color. She even has a pink highlight streak in her hair, pink bands, rings and earrings on.

Nasir: Seriously?

Chadara nods at him.

Nasir grimaces.

Nasir: Like a bottle of Pepto Bismol

Chadara uses the arm that's not tangled with his to whack him with her notebook.

Chadara: Hey!

Nasir: I'm sorry. But at least i think you're pretty

Chadara was pretty very pretty in fact. Nasir always swore to her that if he wasn't gay she would definitely be his girlfriend; she had long blonde hair now down to the middle of her back, a nice little figure with a big butt and B cups that would only develop more throughout high school.

Chadara: Well thank you, you're not so bad yourself

Nasir: Shut up

Nasir could be quite bashful at times. He really didn't believe that he could be as cute as Chadara always told him he was.

Chadara: I'm serious Nasir. You're cute.

Nasir: Thanks

Chadara would never admit this to Nasir but she always secretly wished that he wasn't gay so he could be her boyfriend. She's always saying to him that they would make cute babies if they were to have babies together.

**After homeroom the next couple of periods went by pretty fast and now it was lunch time**

As Chadara was making her way through the cafeteria to sit with Nasir she suddenly bumped into someone who wasn't watching where they were going.

Chadara: I'm walking here!

The boy turned to her and by the way his face was screwed up looked like he was going to say something just as snarky but when he saw how she looked he looked her up and down like he was sizing her up

Boy: You're hot.

Chadara looked him up and down with both eyebrows raised; the boy was about her height, had a very round shaped head/face, there was a tan to his skin and he had a medium build with nice biceps. Firm upper body.

Might just be the older man that i am looking for she thought.

Chadara: Um, thanks?

Boy: I'm Rhaskos

Chadara: Chadara

Rhaskos: Well Chadara, i hope i see you at Spartacus' "Back to School" party on Friday

Chadara: The senior right?

Rhaskos: Yep

Chadara: Oh i'll be there

Rhaskos: Cool!

The rest of the day was a breeze and there was no homework except for an English paper they had due on Friday. Nasir in his honors class and Chadara in her basic class. The next couple of days went by pretty fast and then it was the day of the party.

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

The night of the party Chadara's mom convinced Nasir's parents to let him go because them being Muslims and all didn't think that it was a good look for him to be going to a unsupervised high school party. Chadara's mom dropped them off at around ten. The party was on the sixth floor of a ten-story apartment complex. Spartacus' place was big enough to house like three hundred teens. Everybody knows Spartacus', he's the most popular boy at  _Rebel High,_ he's not rich but he plays like every sport and is the best at all of them, he's good looking with short dirty blonde hair and blue eyes about 6 foot 2. And he has a girlfriend her name is Mira. Spartacus is eighteen and he's been emancipated since he was fifteen that's why he already has his own place before he has even graduated high school. He had a rough childhood. His mom left him and his dad when he was about eight years old because Spartacus' dad used to beat on her and he hasn't seen her since. After she left his dad started drinking more and began beating on him and they were always moving from place to place because his dad couldn't hold down a job. Spartacus can afford to pay his bills because he has a good paying job and he receives some type of government funds.

Before Nasir and Chadara went in they looked at each other to make sure they were looking good. Nasir had on some black levi's, black boots, a black short sleeved button down that he didn't button up over his pecs exposing his beater underneath and his hair was parted a little in the middle and pulled back behind his shoulders and some of it in the back was in some sort of band. Chadara had on grey ankle heel boots, a tight pink miniskirt, a pink halter top, her many pink rings and bangles on her arms and fingers, her hair was in curls down to her shoulder blades and she had big silver hoops in her ears.

Nasir: You look hot!

Chadara: You too!

They knocked and when the door flew open a boy about their heights built like a brick wall; large around the middle, muscle all around flashed a smile and said "Welcome, come on in; I'm Lugo by the way".

They stepped in

Chadara: I'm Chadara and this is Nasir

Nasir looked Lugo straight in the eye and gave a head nod. Lugo then proceeded to engulf them both in a bear hug lifting them up off the ground taking the air out of both of them. When somebody approached them and said "Lugo let them go before you crush them with your big ass". Lugo let them go and turned to a guy who was like 6'2 with a blonde buzz cut and said "Shut up. My ass is not big". Me and Dar started laughing. Then the guy shook both of our hands and said "I'm Donar and don't worry about Lugo he's harmless".

Nasir: Yeah but he might hug us to death. Nasir said sarcastically.

Lugo laughed a hearty laugh and clapped Nasir on the shoulder and said "I like you little man". Nasir laughed too.

Rhaskos must've saw Chadara from across the room because he came over and said "I'm glad you could make it" offering Chadara a drink in a red cup. She took it and said "Thanks. Me too" tapping Nasir's shoulder she said "This is my bestie Nasir" Rhaskos shook Nasir's hand and said "What's up man i'm Rhaskos".

Nasir: Nice to meet you!

After those few meet and greets Nasir and Chadara separated, she spent the rest of the party dancing and talking to Rhaskos. While Nasir met a girl named Naevia who was about 5'7 with high cheek bones, hazel eyes, full lips, a short asymmetrical style haircut and a slim frame talked all night. As a dude about 6 feet tall with a very muscular build stood talking with some handsome guy with long blonde hair and a slim athletic build a bit shorter than very muscular guy gawked at them until he approached the pair. At some point during their conversation; Naevia pointed and said "That's my boyfriend Crixus and the guy with the long hair is Gannicus". After that Crixus came over to them and Nasir and him were introduced. Gannicus and a pretty girl with long blonde hair and a tight little athletic build of about Naevia's height disappeared into the only bedroom of the apartment apparently to hook up and Nasir learned that her name was Saxa.

Nasir told Crixus that he didn't need to worry about him trying to push up on his girl because he was gay and Crixus said "That's a good thing because i wouldn't want to have to beat you up" then they both laughed. Naevia then said "I know somebody that would really like you" Nasir raised a eyebrow to her and said "Really" before she could continue Crixus said "No Naevia don't try to hook him up with that dumbass" Naevia smacked him across the chest with the back of her hand that was closest to him and said "Hush" then said to Nasir "His name is Agron and i think you might like him too".

From across the room Donar and Agron were talking and Agron was looking around the room and all of a sudden his eyes went big and Donar seeing this followed his gaze to Nasir then he slapped Agron on the back of the neck and said "Can you not be scoping out your next conquest while i'm talking to you" Agron then blinked and said "Who is that"?

Donar: His name is Nasir. Donar said flatly because he knew what Agron was thinking without him even saying it. He looked at Agron who was now smiling still staring at Nasir.

Agron: Nasir and Agron, he said happily; don't that sound good together. Our couple name could be Nagron.

Donar just rolled his eyes and walked away from him.

Crixus then interrupts the whole party to announce that he is going to marry Naevia one day and everybody just says who cares and tells him to turn the music back on. He says fuck all yall then turns the music back on and comes back over to Naevia grumbling a whole bunch of curse words.

**In the meantime**

Spartacus and his girlfriend of two years; Mira, are on the balcony and it looks like they're having a serious conversation. After about ten minutes of watching them. The balcony door then opens and Mira comes over to where me and Naevia are sitting on a couch with tears in her eyes and says "Me and Spartacus broke up". Naevia says "Aw Mira" then hugs and rubs her back for a bit. Seeing me over Naevia's shoulder, Mira sits up and looks at me and says "I'm sorry i don't think we've met, i'm Mira" shaking my hand. I say "I know you're Spartacus and Mira everybody knows you guys, i'm Nasir".

**The party concludes and as Rhaskos drives me and Dar home i start to think that i'm going to like it at _Rebel High._  **

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments or give kudos.


	2. Call Me Maybe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agron gives Nasir his number. Chadara and Rhaskos are official. Crixus is a dick. Duro is the best brother ever. Donar and Lugo are idiots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hey, i just met you,  
> And this is crazy,  
> But here's my number,  
> So call me, maybe?"  
> \- Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepsen

Apparently after Spartacus' party on Friday Chadara and Rhaskos had an eventful Saturday because Nasir didn't hear or talk to her at all that day but by the following Monday, Nasir was sick of hearing about how smitten Chadara was with Rhaskos. In all fairness it had only been a week since she met the boy how much could she really like him. In her words "Nasir, how long you know someone has no implication on how much you could like them". When she said that; Nasir just rolled his eyes and said "Enlighten me on since when did you come upon this logic". Chadara rolled her eyes back at him then said "Once you find somebody that cares about you like i care about Rhaskos then you'll understand". Nasir didn't even care to respond to that comment so he just huffed and sighed.

Meanwhile, Agron couldn't stop thinking about that delectable specimen he had seen at Spartacus' party. He wanted to talk to him, find out what he was like, touch him, kiss him in all kinds of places; just ravish him.

Agron was in AP Government joking around with Spartacus because they were both done with their work and bored out of their minds. When their principal Mr. Manson walked into the room with Nasir. Mr. Manson told their teacher that Nasir had been placed in AP Government because he was too advanced for 1st level Government. As Nasir walked around the room to find a seat, Agron followed his every move with a lingering gaze until Spartacus watching Agron watch the boy said "Oh my God! Agron stalk much" Agron turned to him and said "Shut up" with an exasperated sigh and a roll of his eyes. Spartacus chuckled then said "So.... what's his name" with a hint of amusement in his tone because knowing Agron he probably knew the boy's name and by that stare he gave the boy was clearly interested.

Agron replied Nasir flatly waiting for Spartacus to mock him because he knew that he would because he must have sensed that Agron liked the boy.

And Spartacus didn't disappoint neither started sing-song chanting "Aww!.... Agron and Nasir sitting in the tree k-i-s-s-i-n. Spartacus didn't get to finish his song because Agron had given him a wet willy. With a shriek, Spartacus rubbed his ear profusely saying "Hey man! that's nasty i don't know where yo finger been and i don't want yo damn saliva in my ear; gross".

Agron just shrugged and said "You brought it on yourself" then he started looking around the room for Nasir. Spotting him sitting in the front row of the desks by the wall to his right across the room from him. From his seat in one of the middle rows in the last seat of the row with Spartacus in front of him; they were best friends so of course they sat by each other. As he watched Nasir working on his assignment he couldn't stop thinking about how much he wanted to kiss him long and hard while running his fingers through his long hair. He smiled to his self as he thought about it then the bell rung snapping him out of his trance.

After class was over Agron found his little brother Duro in the hallway and wrapped an arm around his shoulders and said "I want you to do something for me". Duro looked at his brother quizzically and said "What bro"?

Agron said "You see that guy right there with the long dark hair" pointing to Nasir walking a ways down the long hall ahead of them. Duro followed Agron's finger and said "Yeah".

"His name is Nasir and i want you to tell him that i've been watching him and i like what i see and i would like to take him out sometime" Agron told Duro as he looked him in the face.

Duro removed Agron's arm from around his shoulders and said "Oh God Agron you are so shameless" laughing.

Agron just shrugged then said "What do i have to be shameful of i'm hot" gesturing with his hands to his self "I know he gon like me" he said grinning.

Duro just laughed harder never getting over the fact that Agron thought he was some type of Adonis. After he stopped laughing, Duro said to Agron "How do you even know that he's gay"?

Agron looked at him with a glint in his eyes and said "It's a little thing that i like to call gaydar, us fellow gays know when we are in the company of other gays" he finished as he started grinning again.

Duro rolled his eyes and said "Alright i'll talk to him for you" and started jogging a bit to catch up to Nasir. "Thanks bro" he heard Agron shout from behind him. He caught up to Nasir and grasped him on the shoulder and said "Hey man hold up i want to talk to you". Nasir stopped walking to his locker and turned to Duro with a frown on his face and asked "Do i know you"? Duro shook his head and answered "No, but you're Nasir right". Nasir still frowning at him replied "I am and who are you"? Duro stretched his hand out to him then said "Duro". Nasir shook it and said "So what's up"?

Duro said "See that guy over there" pointing to Agron (Who at this point had stopped walking and was staring at a poster on the wall trying to act like he didn't know that Duro was talking to Nasir for him). Nasir following his finger to Agron, looked and saw a dude a little over six feet with short brown hair slightly spiky hair and built like a God turned back to Duro and said "Yeah what about him" trying to play it cool even though he just popped a boner. Duro then said "That's my brother Agron and he has been crushing on you since he saw you at Spartacus' party apparently and wants to know if you would like to go out with him sometime soon". Nasir still trying to play it cool even though he was blushing said "Tell your brother that if he really wants to ask me out then he should do it himself" and with that he walked away.

A few periods went by before Agron saw Nasir again; this time at lunch. Nasir was sitting with Chadara and Rhaskos now (Who usually sits with Agron and the rest of their gang), they were sitting on the opposite side of the table from him feeding each other while he looked on disgustingly. He couldn't believe that Chadara was acting like this. *I can't believe that she has become that girl* he thought.

That's when Agron approached their table and said "Hey" with a smile addressing Nasir.

Nasir looked up at him and said "So you do have balls" grinning.

Agron shook his head at that comment while he sat down next to Nasir then said "You got a smart mouth little boy". Nasir shot back "Well i hear that you like this little boy". Agron chuckled, licked his lips then said "You heard right". He smiled and Nasir smiled right back. After smiling at each other for a quick second Agron then said "You didn't answer my question earlier little boy". Nasir retorted "You never asked me anything your brother did and i'm actually a little offended that you assumed i was gay". Agron shrugged and said "I guess i have a gift and apparently i was right because if i wasn't you wouldn't be entertaining this conversation". Nasir giggled.

Then Agron said "Give me your phone" with a serious face. Nasir took his cell phone out of his pocket and gave it to him then said "Why"? Agron replied "Duh, so i could give you my number little boy" with his head down while programming his number in Nasir's phone.

Nasir rolled his eyes and said "You know i don't think i like this little boy thing". Agron looked up at him as he gave him his phone back after putting his number in it and said "I won't call you that anymore but call me sometime or text me, i would love to hang out sometime". Nasir smiled and even though he was blushing still said "I'ma have to think about it".

Chadara spoke up at this point drawing Nasir and Agron's attention to her after they ignored her and Rhaskos who were still sitting across the table from them and said "Oh he'll call you and soon i'll make sure of it, i'm Chadara" smiling at Agron. He smiled back "I'm Agron" he replied. "I know that; you along with my boyfriend Rhaskos are some of the most popular boys in the school" Chadara told him.

Rhaskos grabbed her by the chin and started making out with her after hearing her say that they were official.

Agron and Nasir both wrinkled up their noses at the sight of it.

"I'ma go back to my table now" he addressed Nasir as he got up. "Ok" was all that Nasir replied as he watched Agron's ass as he walked back to his table.

He just kept thinking i can't wait to get with that.

When Agron got back to his table with Duro, Spartacus, Mira, Naevia, Crixus, Donar, Lugo, Gannicus and Saxa. Donar and Lugo must have been watching him talk to Nasir because Lugo was bent over the edge of their table as Donar was behind him pretending to be fucking him from behind while they both moaned "Oh yea, oh yea" as the whole table laughed. Agron grumbled assholes as he sat down.

Then Naevia said "So i see you met Nasir i knew that you would like him". Agron started grinning and through his grin said "Yeah i was over there giving him my number". Crixus snorted then said "Damn Agron you are so fucking thirsty". Agron clapped back "Shut yo whipped ass up". Crixus retorted "At least my girlfriend isn't a freshman". "She was when you started dating her and you were a Junior; so what's your point"? Crixus rolled his eyes and said "You're an idiot". Agron asked "What assface"? Crixus replied "Buttfucker if you start dating him how are ya'll gon keep your relationship going when you go off to college next year and he's still stuck here".

"Cunteater we'll figure it out like you and Naevia because she'll still be here next year too" Agron shot back.

He really didn't understand why he hung around Crixus' ass so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments, give kudos or bookmark the story.


	3. Sittin' Up In My Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nasir hangs out with Agron and the gang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seems like ever since the first day we met  
> There is no one else I think of more than you  
> Can't seem to forget,  
> can't get you out my head  
> Guess the verdict's in, I'm crazy over you  
> \- Sittin' Up In My Room by Brandy

Nasir waited two whole days before he gave Agron a call. He really did want to call him soon as he got home from school the day Agron had given him his number but he didn't want to look thirsty. Though leading up to him finally making the phone call, he and Agron would chat up each other those days in school but they didn't sit at the same table at lunch yet. For the simple fact that Agron didn't know where Nasir stood with him; like if he actually liked him and would Nasir ever call him. And Nasir felt that he should at least give Agron a call first before they started eating lunch together.

With Chadara spending all her time with Rhaskos now outside of school Nasir was getting lonely. He needed a new friend.

Nasir was in his room pacing back and forth as he held his cell phone to his ear; "ring, ring, ring, ring", when it seemed like Agron wasn't going to answer he went to hang up when he heard "Hello" his nerves shot through the roof "H-,hey" he stumbled "Agron its Nasir" his voice shook. "Oh hey, i thought you were never going to call" Agron excitedly said glad Nasir had finally called.

Hearing how happy Agron sounded to hear from him Nasir relaxed and said "Yeah about that I've been busy with my paper for my lit class" he lied. Agron sensing that Nasir was lying replied "I bet" flatly. Nasir started smiling on his end of the call "You don't believe me" he retorted. "No" Agron responded through a snort. "And why is that"? Nasir asked him. "I know that you were just biding time" Agron answered him. "I don't know what you mean" Nasir said to Agron though he knew exactly what he meant. "I saw the way you looked at me when I walked away from your table on Monday" Agron said on his end of the call through a grin. Realizing that he was losing this battle, Nasir admitted defeat saying "Okay i was lying". Agron chuckled then said "So what are you doing tonight?; hanging with Chadara". Nasir replied "Nah she probably will be with Rhaskos somewhere, what are your plans for tonight"?

Nasir's question got Agron flustered realizing that Nasir was probably interested in joining him for whatever he had planned for the night but responded "Actually i'm getting ready to go out with my friends now". "To do what, i might want to come" Nasir said even though he had decided he wanted to go the minute Agron said he was about to go out. Agron could tell that he wanted to come along so he replied "We're going to go try out this mini-golf course then get some dinner, I could pick you up". Nasir smiled "Yeah? That sounds good, I'll text you my address".

They then both hung up and couldn't keep the smiles off of their faces; so happy that they were finally going to spend some time together.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When Agron pulled up in front of his house in his pick-up truck; Nasir was waiting in the living room looking out the window and saw that somebody was with him, must be Duro he thought. Agron honked his horn and Nasir came outside, Duro got out so Nasir would be in the middle; they exchanged hey's then Nasir got in the truck and Agron tried not to stare. Nasir saw him through his peripheral vision so he said "What"? Agron shook his head and said "Nothing I'm just glad that you decided to come out with us". Nasir looked at him and replied "Yeah me too" with a twinkle in his eyes. Duro stifled a giggle on the other side of Nasir because he couldn't believe how gone his brother was for this Nasir dude already.

By the time that they got to the mini-golf place all of Agron's buddies were there already including: Spartacus, Mira, Donar, Crixus, Naevia, Saxa, Gannicus, Oenomaus, Lugo and Sedullus. Even though Spartacus and Mira had broken up they still hung around each other because their best friends were the same people. Plus they weren't bitter towards each other or funny acting, they just weren't working for the time being. *Maybe they're still screwing* Nasir thought everytime he saw just the two of them together without the others around. They all greeted Nasir with hey's, wassup's and glad you could come's except for Crixus who could care less for Agron's new boy. The only reason he hung around most of these guys was because his girlfriend Naevia was good friends with these people, unlike his anti-social ass. Naevia and Mira gave him hugs; Nasir had a few classes with the two girls and they were building friendships together, they seemed cool. He hadn't spent that much time with the guys of Agron's group except for Spartacus whom he had a few conversations with and they are on the basketball team together along with Gannicus.

As they all goofed around with the golfing, Nasir managed to bond with Lugo, Saxa and Sedullus over them being immigrants from Germany like he was from Syria. After playing a few rounds where everybody kept telling them that they were hitting the balls too hard Duro, Lugo, Crixus, Sedullus and Saxa gave up trying to get the balls in the holes and sat out the rest of the rounds the rest of the gang played. Spartacus' balls went in the holes everytime and Agron envied him a little bit for being so damn good at everything. Donar was just as good while Nasir was terrible but he refused to give up, see he was a perfectionist.

At one point while Nasir was getting ready to hit a ball Agron seeing how much he had been struggling to get one in the holes, came up behind him and said "Here let me help you". Then he snuggled up real close to Nasir as a result of this his crotch was right up against Nasir's butt, he bent Nasir at the waist, laid his arms on top of Nasir's arms, put his hands on Nasir's where his were on the golf club and swung his hips with his and the arms striking the ball leading Nasir to get his first hole-in-one for the night; the whole group just fell silent as they watched their embrace.

Agron let go of him and backed up, Nasir turned to him and said "Hey I finally got one" smiling. Agron returned his smile and said "I told you I could help". They played for about two hours then decided to go to Denny's so Agron could have steak and eggs at nine o' clock.

When they got there; since it was so many of them they knew that they wouldn't fit in a booth so they pushed three tables together so they could all sit together with four chairs to each one sticking Duro on one of the ends of a table. Nasir and Agron sat next to each other of course. Nasir ordered turkey bacon because he didn't eat red meat or pork, scrambled eggs, toast and chocolate milk reminding everybody else that he was only fourteen. He and Agron made small talk while Agron flirted a bit causing him to blush throughout their conversation a couple of times that night.

Agron got him back home by his curfew and promised to call him once he got home.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When Nasir got home he went over to Chadara's house to sleepover so they could catch up because she had been letting Rhaskos consume all of her time lately causing her to neglect her best friend. They made popcorn and put on a movie while they talked about their nights. An hour after the movie was over Chadara was knocked out cold then Agron happened to call. Nasir's heart started racing when he saw who was calling his phone. He turned on his side from his stomach where he was laying on Chadara's bedroom floor then answered the phone placing it close to the ear on the side that he was laying on.

"Hey" he said after he willed his self to calm down.

Agron had gotten home about twenty minutes after dropping Nasir off having a lead foot and all but didn't want to seem too eager so he waited a few hours before he called.

"Hey, did you have fun"? he asked as he was laying in his bed at home watching TV.

"Yeah I did; your friends are crazy" a blushing Nasir answered.

"I know right" was Agron's reply.

"But I wouldn't mind hanging out with y'all again" Nasir rushed to reply wanting Agron to know that he wasn't put off by any of it.

"Well come hang out with us tomorrow, I'll pick you up" Agron feeling so happy that Nasir wanted to hang out again.

"Cool" Nasir responded.

"So, when are we gonna go on our first date; just the two of us" Agron boldly spoke though his insides were doing somersaults, he wanted Nasir to be his boyfriend so bad.

"What makes you think that i want to go on a date with you"? Nasir said through a smile trying to offset Agron's confidence about where they might be headed.

"I could tell" a smug Agron said.

Nasir giggled on his end of the call. "Oh really" he replied.

"Yep" Agron retorted.

"By what"? Nasir asked him.

"The way you rubbed your ass up against me when I helped you hit that ball" Agron answered evenly trying to be so smooth.

"Yeah that must've happened in your imagination because it was you that was all up on my ass" a smart mouthed Nasir retorted.

"Perhaps, but seriously i know you've thought about it" Agron said hoping that Nasir wanted him too.

"About what"? Nasir asked feigning indifference.

"What our first date would be like" Agron answered.

Nasir snorted. "You're so cocky, get over yourself" he said though with his looks and build he knew that Agron had every reason to be.

"I'm not. Stop playing hard to get just admit it" Agron sincerely told him.

"Maybe I've thought about it" Nasir said with a roll of his eyes.

"See, now was that so hard" a energetic Agron said.

"Actually it was" came another smart mouthed reply from Nasir.

"Where do you picture our first date being"? Agron asked.

"I don't know" Nasir answered shyly. *Why does he make me so nervous* he thought.

"Come on, yes you do" Agron baited him.

"Alright, um at the beach" Nasir said nervously.

"I like that, so will you" Agron then said.

"Will I what"? Nasir asked. Though he knew the question.

"Go out with me" Agron retorted.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments, give kudos or bookmark the story


	4. Dreamlover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agron and Nasir go on their first date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Dreamlover come rescue me,  
> take me up, take me down,  
> take me anywhere you want to baby now,  
> i need you so desperately,  
> won't you please come around,  
> 'cause i wanna share forever with you baby"  
> \- Dreamlover by Mariah Carey

Nasir fiddled with his fingers as he answered "Okay" to Agron asking him out.

"Okay, meaning yes?" Agron said wanting to be sure that they were on the same page.

Nasir was still in shock; he couldn't believe that a hot senior like Agron wanted him but he answered "Yes i'll go out with you" anyway.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Nasir agreed to go out with Agron at some point they both decided that they wouldn't talk or see each other all weekend to build up anticipation for their date. So because of this idea they both were going crazy all weekend and couldn't wait to see each other on Monday.

When Nasir got to his locker on Monday; Agron popped up leaning against the locker next to his looking better than anyone should have the right to look. Before speaking he flashed that damn beautiful smile of his then said "So about our date, i think it should be tonight". Nasir glanced at him while moving things around in his locker trying to seem preoccupied like he wasn't consumed with excitement over the thought of going out with the boy standing in front of him then said "Yeah, why tonight?" even though he wanted their date to be very soon also. "Cause i can't wait any longer" said Agron exasperatedly like he had been holding those thoughts in for so long then he flashed another smile exposing those cute ass dimples making Nasir's stomach flip. Nasir attempted to push down his excitement because he didn't want to put Agron off by being too happy about going out with him even though he was sure that Agron probably wouldn't mind it. I mean he did ask him out after all. But truth is Nasir was extremely happy over the prospect of going out with this cute boy, it was going to be his first date ever. Nasir closed his locker and said "That's fine by me" trying not to show his eagerness for their date though he was blushing then started walking to his class.

Agron walked in stride with him saying "I was thinking Sunny Beach (Nasir looked at him causing him to stammer) uh because it's the nicest beach in town" trying for a smile that turned into a grimace. Nasir lifted his spirits by smiling at him then said "I agree" which made Agron smile too. "Okay, um i'll pick you up at five" said Agron nervously. Nasir tried to sound more confident than he felt in the situation and said "Cool". Agron figured he should bring something when he picked Nasir up so he asked "Should i bring you flowers when i come pick you up?" Nasir gave him a forbidding look and said "Do i look like a girl to you"? Agron looked him up and down gesturing with his hands while saying "Well, with the long hair and (Nasir punched him in the arm hard before he could finish that statement)... ow! but you hit like a boy".

They both laughed.

"So, what's something sweet that i should bring you when i pick you up"? asked Agron. Nasir answered "Surprise me". Agron smiled then said "Alright" as he walked backwards facing Nasir. "Hey should i bring something?" Nasir called out to him. Agron made a face like he was thinking about what Nasir could possibly bring but thought better of it so he said "Nope, just yourself cause all i want is you" he kissed Nasir on the cheek causing him to grin and with that he walked away to his first period class.

The periods went by so slow that Nasir and Agron both thought that the clocks had something against them and wanted to keep them from going on their date. After a while it was lunch time again. Nasir was sitting with Chadara and Rhaskos as usual when Saxa came over and said "Hey Nasir what's up". Nasir liked Saxa because she was a bad ass that did and said what she wanted and could kick almost any guy's ass if she needed to. "Hey, what you doing over here?" Nasir asked her. Saxa gave him a serious look and said "What i can't come talk to you, i thought we were cool". Nasir chuckled then said "You know i ain't mean it like that, what's up?". Saxa then said "You gon have sex with Agron tonight aren't you".

Nasir gasped at that but before he could say something Chadara cut in and said "He betta if he wants to keep Agron's attention" Saxa giggled at that. Nasir looked at his best friend then said "Shut up Chadara and no i'm not gon sleep with him on our first date".

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Agron got home; he got everything that him and Nasir would need for their date. He packed a picnic basket with Duro's help because Duro was more of a romantic, a blanket, some towels, sunscreen and badminton racquets so they could play a little badminton.

Agron rung Nasir's bell when he got to his house. Nasir opened the door smiling then said "Hey". Agron with one arm behind his back smiled at him and said "Hey, i got you something". Nasir raised an eyebrow and said "What"? Agron showed him what he was hiding; Nasir's eyes got really big then he said "Sour skittles" like they were the best thing in the entire world. "You didn't want flowers so i talked to Chadara since she's your best friend and she told me that they were your favorite candy" said Agron explaining why he knew exactly what to bring. Nasir hugged him and said "Thanks".

When they got to Agron's truck he opened Nasir's door for him making him smile before he got in to drive. The ride to the beach from Nasir's house was about a thirty minute drive so on the way there they played twenty-one questions. Asking each other questions like: do you sleep on your left or right side?, what's your favorite ice cream?, What's your favorite sport?, what's your favorite food?, what's your favorite X-Men character? which they both agreed was Wolverine; duh! But then Nasir got bold and asked Agron what was his favorite sexual position (as the top of course)? Agron said missionary because he likes to look them in their eyes while fucking them.

When they got to Sunny Beach after laying the blanket out and setting the basket and everything else down they immediately stripped down to their swim trunks. Agron grabbed the sunscreen and said "Do you mind?" Nasir said "Please" so Agron sat behind him and rubbed some on his back. After he finished he gave Nasir the bottle and said "Do me please". Nasir rubbed some on his back then they both sat there and did their legs, arms and fronts then they raced each other into the water.

While in the water they did a who could stay under the longest contest which Agron won and Nasir ran into Agron's arms a couple of times just so Agron could pick him up in the air and spin him around. After playing in the water they got out and ate. Agron brought pepperoni pizza for him, cheese pizza for Nasir (thinking that just because Nasir didn't eat pork didn't mean that he didn't like pizza because everybody likes pizza right), some hot wings (cause everybody likes hot wings right), a gatorade for him, a chocolate milk for Nasir and some grapes and chocolate brownies for dessert.

Looking at all of this in awe; Nasir couldn't believe that Agron put it together he figured that Duro must've helped cause Agron didn't seem like the cute romantic type to him. "You're so cute, with the skittles and now all this". Agron blushed then said "So you think i'm cute". Nasir ducked his head and looked down but said "Yeah". Agron smiled then said "I think you're cute too". Nasir looked at him and asked "Yeah"? Agron spoke their future together into existence and said "Yeah, i do i mean the first time i saw you i knew that i wanted you to be my boyfriend". It was Nasir's turn to smile then he said " How presumptuous of you". Agron winked at him and said "Oh i think i got a pretty good shot at making you my boyfriend". Nasir tried to play it cool even though he would want nothing more than for this hot senior to be his boyfriend so he chuckled then said "Oh really". Agron shrugged acting all cocky and said "Yes". Nasir threw some sand at him then got up and started running.

After chasing each other around and playing a little badminton they sat back down and talked some more about any and everything getting to know each other. Then Agron got all serious and said "I really like you, i mean i never felt like this so quickly for anybody else before i met you". Before Nasir could say something Agron grabbed Nasir's chin with his thumb and index finger then leaned in slowly gauging Nasir's reaction to make sure he wasn't pushing him and placed a long hard kiss on his lips. After they released and opened their eyes Nasir smiled and said "I like you too". 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give kudos, bookmark the story or leave comments.


End file.
